1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to motor vehicles, and more particularly, to trikes having wheelchair accessibility.
2. Description of the Related Art
Defined as a two-wheeled motor vehicle resembling a heavy bicycle, motorcycles have been used as an exciting form of transportation for many years. Motorcycles have taken various shapes in the past, some even including a sidecar for an additional passenger and/or storage. In recent years, a variation of a motorcycle has been developed, called a trike. A trike is defined as a three-wheel motorcycle.
Several designs for motorcycles and trikes teach motor vehicles that are designed for individuals without physical limitations. There are no trikes to the best of applicant's knowledge, designed for an individual in a wheelchair that comprises a movable platform assembly and wheelchair locking assembly for the wheelchair. The instant invention, defined as a wheelchair accessible trike, is designed to allow individuals that use a wheelchair, to independently operate the trike. Or with an able individuals as an operate allowing a second individual in an wheelchair be a passenger on this trike. This trike can be operated by an able-bodied and or individuals with physical limitations with or without a wheelchair.